Somente ela (Dastamina)
by Lydi-SmBr
Summary: Dastan esta casado com Tamina há 6 meses. Mas algo inesperado acontece, seus irmãos o indica para um segundo casamento, isso deixa a sua vida com a princesa meio conturbada,pois ele não quer se casar de novo, cabe a ele resolver essa situação.


Dastan estava agoniado aguardando seu irmão na tenda dos persas. Tus já havia se tornado rei a pouco tempo, agora era um homem mais ocupado do que antes. Ele estava o aguardando para receber uma notícia, que segundo os seus conselheiros era muito importante, talvez uma convocação de guerra. Sim, só podia ser isso, quando se tratava de ser importante. Ele soltou um ar pesado frustrante, pois havia deixado os braços de sua princesa. Ele prometeu a ela que seria rápido, logo estaria de volta.

Dastan se pôs de pé quando viu alguns homens de Tus entrar, logo em seguida entrou Garsiv e atrás dele veio Tus, ambos com sorriso nos rostos.

"Irmãos, sejam bem vindos!" Gritou Dastan, estendendo os braços para um abraço em Garsiv, que logo foi retribuído. Dastan estendeu as mãos para abraçar Tus também, mas ele se afastou.

"Não toque no rei da Pérsia." Gritou Garsiv. Dastan se assustou, pondo-se em seu lugar.

"É brincadeira!" Disse Tus o abraçando e rindo da cara do irmão.

"Ah irmão, vejo que está cuidando bem desta cidade. Tem grande fortificação de guardas na entrada e em volta dos muros, e também vi que os muros da cidade está, finalmente, reconstruído. Graças a você." elogiou Tus.

"Obrigado, irmão." Agradeceu olhando para Garsiv que estava um tanto incomodado com os deboches de Dastan.

"Exibido" respondeu Garsiv.

"Bem, se continuar assim se tornará, rapidamente, rei de Alamut." Tus continuou.

"Obrigado" ele agradeceu um tanto envergonhado.

"Na verdade, eu vim tratar de algo muito sério. Garsiv e eu fomos até a cidade de Deli, resolvemos alguns probleminhas pendentes com a princesa de lá."

"Ela nos devia. Alguns rebeldes da região, roubou nossos recursos de uma das nossas embarcações." Garsiv interrompeu, fazendo Tus o olhar sério.

"Com tudo" Tus continuou "nós precisamos fazer uma aliança com o povo dela, para que nossos homens tenham total liberdade de ir e vir nos portos de Deli, sem nenhuma interferência de rebeldes. Sugeri colocar alguns de nossos soldados por lá."

"Ótima ideia irmão. Mas aonde eu me encaixo em tudo isso." Dastan perguntou confuso, pois se fosse para guerrear ele já teria solicitado isso de início.

"Aí é que está." Tus rodeou Dastan, que apenas o observava. "Precisamos de um pretendente para a princesa de Deli."

"Irmão…" Dastan se exaltou, mas foi interrompido.

"Antes que recuse, avalie nossas situações e conheça a princesa." Tus sugeriu.

"Ela é linda, não tanto quanto a sua Tamina, mas ela tem um certo charme." Garsiv incrementou.

"Então se casa com ela." Dastan respondeu.

"Irmão, não podemos." Garsiv tentou.

"Eu também não." Dastan respondeu se levantando. "Eu estou com a Tamina e estou muito feliz. Não quero ficar como vocês, nao preciso de um harém."

"Faça isso pela Pérsia, tenho certeza que a princesa de Alamut vai concordar. Afinal casamento tem haver com acordos políticos." Tus insistiu, seriamente. "Dastan, eu não posso, pois me casei recentemente com a princesa Leela. E Garsiv está com uma de suas mulheres grávida, isso quebraria as leis."

Dastan olhou para o lado pensativo.

"eu também me casei recentemente com a Tamina." Ele tentou.

"Recentemente a seis meses atrás" Garsiv riu.

"É muito pouco tempo, eu ainda estou conhecendo-a." Ele olhou sério para o irmão do meio.

"Dastan, só podemos anular esta decisão se ela estiver grávida. Fora isso…" Tus deu uma pausa para olha-lo. "Falando nisso por que a princesa de Alamut ainda não lhe deu um filho?"

"Ela é estéril?" Garsiv também notou a demora de uma criança.

"Não! Ela não é" Dastan levantou a voz.

"Então…" Garsiv insistiu em uma explicação.

"Eu… ela" Ele gaguejou olhando para o lado com vergonha de encará-los. "Eu não consumei o casamento." Dastan disse baixinho.

"Você o que?" Tus cuspiu o vinho que estava bebendo. "Dastan!" Ele gritou. "Você ofendeu a honra da princesa…"

"A nossa também" continuou Garsiv.

"Qual seu problema?" Tus se aproximou dando um tapa nas mãos de Dastan. "Olha pra mim." Dastan o encarou. "Por acaso você prefere se deitar com homens?"

Garsiv riu.

"Irmão, ela ainda não estava pronta." respondeu ele.

"Pronta? Dastan. Isso tem haver com negociações. Isso quer dizer que nós os Persas ainda não temos direito destas terra. Pois ela pode anular o casamento a qualquer momento." Tus gritou em fúria, os soldados fora tenda podiam ouvir, fazendo eles se entreolharam.

"Eu decidi consumar o casamento no dia em que ela estiver pronta e me querer com amor" Dastan tentou.

Garsiv deu uma risada. "Eu deveria ter cuidado disso."

Dastan o olhou seriamente.

"Dastan! Você vai se casar com Geet a princesa de Deli. É uma ordem não um pedido." Tus pegou um papiro para fazer uma declaração. "Ela será sua segunda esposa" concluiu.

"Não, irmão por favor!" Dastan tentou segurar as mãos de Tus. Mas foi impedido por Garsiv.

"Dastan você errou, reconheça isso." Garsiv tentou acalmá-lo.

"E resolva logo seus assuntos com a princesa de Alamut, se possível hoje mesmo. Se não colocarei Garsiv para fazer seu trabalho" Tus sugeriu para ferir seu irmão.

Dastan olhou para Garsiv que estava rindo de uma maneira debochada e com cara de vontade.

"Se você tocar nela…"

"Eu farei o que você deixou de fazer." Completou Garsiv, interrompendo de imediato.

Dastan foi para cima de Garsiv para soca-lo, mas foi impedido pelos guardas, faltou milímetros de distância para encostá-lo.

"Foi só uma brincadeira, Jamais eu farei isso. Coloque-se em seu lugar." Garsiv mordeu uma das maçãs que estava na mesa.

"Dastan, fale com a princesa sobre isso, quanto mais rápido ela souber melhor. Tenho certeza que ela vai concordar." Tus se dirigiu para sair da tenda. "Ah, resolva logo o problema."

O sol estava se pondo, Tamina estava admirando a paisagem na sala do trono. Era encantador como o céu aquela hora fazia uma mistura de cor alaranjada com o azul escuro do céu, era a sua melhor pintura natural que o alto do seu palácio a proporciona.

"Tamima?" Dastan a chamou. Ela sabia que era ele, pois ele era o único com intimidade suficiente a ponto de não usar títulos ao chamá-la.

"Dastan…" ele a envolveu em um forte abraço logo em seguida dando-lhe um beijo em sua testa. "Eu estou observando a paisagem" ela apontou para a sua grande janela aberta.

"Realmente, é lindo." Ele respondeu.

"O que Rei Tus queria?"ela perguntou super curiosa.

"Vamos esperar o sol ir embora, depois eu te direi, não quero estragar este momento." Ele a convidou para se sentar no chão, pegando algumas almofadas do trono. Ela deitou a cabeça em seus ombros largos. Ele aproveitou aquele momento de paz com ela, inalou o seu perfume, Dastan sabia que o que ele poderia dizer iria estragar aquele momento, então ele aproveitou o momento o máximo que podia. Ele sabia que aquele era o fenômeno em que ela não perdia por nada, o presente que os deuses dela a dar todos os dias, se ele pudesse enfrentar os deuses ele pediria em troca de uma vitória que os dias fossem todos pintados com essa mesma cor.

Isso mesmo, Dastan enfrentaria até mesmo os deuses por ela.

No outro tempo ele notou como ela sempre parava o que estava fazendo só pra olhar o pôr do sol. Isso o fez lembrar, quando eles estavam indo para Avraat, no funeral de seu pai, ela o fez parar a cavalgada só pra olhar o pôr do sol. De início ele iria implicar com ela, mas ele percebeu que era o único momento em que ela calava a boca. Acabava que ele passou a se incomodar com o silêncio dela. Então, ele aprendeu admirar esse lindo fenômeno.

Dastan percebeu que o pôr do sol tinha acabado e a noite já estava caindo sob eles, então ele sabia que ela ia fazer novamente a pergunta.

"Tamina" ela olhou para ele. Naquele momento de transe ela agradecia aos deuses dela por ter colocado Dastan em sua vida.

"Tus quer criar uma aliança com a princesa de Deli." Ele começou.

"Eu a conheço, e a princesa Geet, não é?"

"S... sim" ele gaguejou "Tamina, Tus se casou a apenas quatro semanas e Garsiv está para ser pai…"

"E escolheram você?" Tamina o interferiu tentando segurar a emoção.

"Sim" Dastan abaixou a cabeça. "Tamina?" Ele não teve reação dela. Ele tentou se aproximar.

"E qual foi a sua resposta?" Ela caminhou dando as costas para ele.

"Tamina, eu tentei recusar…"

"Sei." Ela foi seca.

"Mas Tus insistiu, ele nao me deu escolhas, foi uma ordem. Ele é superior a mim."

"Vocês persas enjoam rápido de suas esposas, agora sei porque seu irmão troca de noiva como troca de roupa." ela cuspiu.

"Escuta, eu sei que te prometi que só teria você como esposa."

"Eu não acreditei nisso, se é o que você pensa." Ela se afastou mais.

"Eu contei a ele sobre nós, que a gente ainda nao… fizemos..." ele pausou.

"Transamos? Céus! Você parece até criança. Foi escolha sua, e você sabe disso."

"Eu sei, escuta eu não vou deixar isso acontecer." Ele foi ate ela.

"E vai fazer o que Dastan? Eu não devia ter confiado em você, casamentos são só acordos políticos, e você me fez acreditar que um homem e uma mulher nao podem se casar por amor."

"Tamina" ele a chamou para se virar e ela fez.

"Desde criança meus conselheiros sempre me alertaram para eu nao me apegar a nenhum marido, pois eles podem se casar com outras mulheres. sempre cresci com isso em mente, sempre mantive meus sentimentos, nunca ceder. Esse era meu objetivo e minha obrigação. casar só para ajudar na proteção do meu povo." Ela estava chorando, Dastan tentou ir até ela, mas ela o empurrou para longe. " você só serve para me ajudar com o povo, nada além disso. ah! e pra você eu só sirvo pra você me usar quando sentir vontade!" ela gritou, Dastan olhou sua mulher chorar e não podia fazer nada. Ele pensou que não deveria ter mexido com os sentimentos dela, talvez ele deveria ter deixado tudo ficar do jeito deveria ser, mas ele olhou para ela e viu que mesmo que se ele tivesse tentado da maneira que deveria ser ele não iria resistir a ela.

Tamina não sentiu o homem se aproximar, ele a envolveu nos braços fortes, ela tentou lutar contra ele, mas ele não a largou.

"Mesmo se nosso casamento fosse só em acordos políticos, eu e você nao se aproximasse um do outro, por mais que eu tivesse tentando evitar você, nós íamos estar nesta situação do mesmo jeito. Eu não iria resistir a você, até o seu silêncio eu iria me apaixonar, nosso destino é esse, não podemos contrariar a vontade dos deuses." Ela soltou um soluço abafado no peito dele.

Ele continuou. "Você è minha primeira esposa, e pode apostar Tamina, você será a última." ele a soltou e se dirigiu para sair dali.

"Dastan aonde você vai?" Ela o chamou, ainda chorando.

"Se eu tiver que me casar de novo, então prefiro morrer, e a culpa cairá sob meus irmãos." ele gritou.

"Dastan, não faça isso por mim…" ela se aproximou.

"É a minha decisão, eu te amo!" Com isso ele correu para alcançar seus irmãos.

Ele avistou Tus rodeado de soldados, provavelmente discutindo sobre estratégias de guerra.

"Irmão!" Dastan gritou dibrando algumas pessoas pelo caminho.

"Dastan! Mas o que houve?" Ele prestou atenção nele.

"Eu não quero…" ele foi brevemente interrompido.

"Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa." Tus guiou seu irmão até a uma tenda fechada, com alguns guardas em volta. Dastan entrou na tenda e viu uma mulher de cabelos negros cacheados virada de costas."

"Quem é?" Ele perguntou.

"Dastan! isso não é educado." Tus brigou. "Essa ea princesa Geet." Ela se virou para encarar Dastan, ele teve um calafrio dos pés a cabeça. "Ela não foi anunciada, pois queria fazer surpresa."

"Ola, príncipe Dastan" ela saudou. Dastan acenou para ela.

"Ola, princesa." Ele sorriu. "Tus,posso falar com você em particular."

Eles se retiraram da tenda. "Tus, você a trouxe para cá."

"Considere parte do seu castigo" Tus riu. "Qual é Dastan, ela é linda. Não tanto quanto a Tamina, mas você não pode ficar pra sempre com a mesma mulher."

"Tus, me perdoa. Eu não vou me casar com ela. Se eu for obrigado a isso, prefiro a execução."

"Dastan!" Tus gritou.

"Eu não vou, eu amo a Tamina. Ela é minha esposa e única."

"Como você se apaixonou em tão pouco tempo, você demonstrou paixão por ela desde o primeiro dia em que foram apresentados."

"Na verdade irmão, eu já a conhecia."

"Como assim?" Tus ficou pasmo. "A princesa de Alamut nunca saiu do seu palácio, e você nunca veio a Alamut." Tus ficou confuso.

"Eu a conheço de outra vida"

Para Tus Dastan havia se envolvido demais com as culturas de Alamut, ja estava falabdo como eles.

"Quer saber irmão, eu não vou mais insistir pra você se quiser com nenhuma outras mulher. Você pertence a Alamut agora, você é da princesa Tamina, ela te dominou de jeito."

"Ah irmão!" Ele se alegrou.

"Só uma coisa…"

"O que?" Dastan ficou curioso.

"Vê se me providencia um sobrinho, ainda pra esse ano." Tus o olhou para ver sua resposta.

"Eu posso atender a esse pedido." Dastan sorriu.

"Eu vou conversar com a princesa Geet."

"Obrigado! Os deuses me ouviram" Dastan brincou

"Nossa, você agora fala como ela."

Ele chegou em seus aposentos, estava tudo escuro, ela já havia apagado as velas e deixado apenas algumas. Ele olhou para a cama e a viu em sono profundo, ele sorriu. Depois olhou para o chão e viu sua pequena cama improvisada, na qual ele sempre dorme em respeito a ela. Ele caminhou até ela e deu um leve beijo na sua boca, ele a cobriu com o lençol que estava do lado, depois correu para sua cama no chão.

"Dastan?" Ela o chamou.

"Me desculpa, eu te acordei?" Ele tentou olhar pra ela.

"Não, eu estava te esperando." Ela se sentou. "Como ficou?" Ela se referiu ao casamento.

"Tus desfez o acordo, disse que não vai mais me pedir isso." Ele sorriu.

"Que bom, mas eu tive pensando não é bom que você esteja preso a mim." Ela disse baixinho, quase não dando pra ouvir, mas ele ouviu.

"Tarde demais." Ele riu.

"Do que está rindo?"

"Tus me disse que nós tínhamos que providenciar um sobrinho para ele ainda esse ano." Dastan riu ao lembrar. "Mas ele só estava brincando." Dastan se ajeitou para dormir. Ele sentiu uma mão agarrando sua camisa e o puxando para cama.

"Venha aqui Dastan" ele subiu até a cama dela. "Nós não podemos desacatar as ordens de um rei, podemos?" Ela disse enquanto ambos estavam de joelhos de frente um para outro na cama.

"Não, as ordens de um rei deve ser cumpridas." Ele sorriu com malícia. "O que você sugere princesa?" ele fez carinho na bochecha dela.

"Vamos atender as ordens do rei Tus, daremos a ele um sobrinho ainda este ano." Ela o beijou, o jovem fez o mesmo, eles caíram na cama. Dastan a despiu e assumiu o controle, ele esperou tanto por aquele momento, e ele pensou que valeu a pena esperar.


End file.
